Pain Killer
by RurouniKon
Summary: Kyle gets into a fight with Cartman, Stan tries to make him feel better. STyle Yaoi.


**Title: **Pain Killer

**Author: **RurouniKon

**Pairing: **STyle (Stan&Kyle)

**Rating: **T – Swearing and sexual content

**Summary: **Kyle gets into a fight with Cartman, Stan tries to make him feel better. Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own South Park, or any of its characters. If I did, it would be much more 'Slashy'. No, it belongs to my personal heros, Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

**A/N: **None

**Pain Killer**

"Oww, fuck that hurts." Kyle whined as he pushed the ice pack away from his bruised eye.

"Well maybe if you didn't get into fights with fatass, this wouldn't happen." Stan groaned, once again trying to place the ice pack onto Kyle's eye. He finds his efforts futile, as Kyle pushes the ice pack away from its predetermined destination.

"I don't want your help with this, Stan." Kyle huffs, looking down at the cold tile kitchen floor of Stan's house. Stan had brought Kyle back there knowing that Kyle's mother, although very loving, would have freaked out seeing Kyle in his current condition.

"Look, I'm just trying to help, no need to be rude about it." Stan replies, tossing the ice pack down on the table next to Kyle. He walks across the floor over to the fridge and opens, looking for something to drink. Kyle suddenly feels guilty for being so inconsiderate. He looks down at the floor once more as he sways his legs in a back and forth motion from his seat on the table. He looks over to the ice pack which had started melting, creating a small pool of water. Sighing, he clears his throat to catch Stan's attention.

"What?" Stan asks in a cold, uninterested tone.

"...I'm sorry." Kyle finishes.

It was Stan's turn to sigh. "It's fine dude, I know your not trying to take your anger out on me." He says, closing the fridge door and walking back over to Kyle.

"Still It's no excuse for my actions." Kyle added, placing his hand on Stan's shoulder. "Thanks for helping Stan." He smiles warmly. Stan nods.

"Look, your eye is going to be a shiner. What kind of lie should I make up for your mom?" Stan questions.

"Don't lie for me Stan, If she finds out you lied for me she'll think your a bad influence."

"But your making me lie for you." Stan mocks with a smirk.

"I'm not making you do anything. Either way I doubt my mom would believe that." Kyle counters.

"I don't know dude, I'm pretty cute. Therefore, people tend to believe everyword the leaves these adorable lips."

"No matter how cute you might think you are, you can't get away with lying."

"Oh you can't tell me I'm not the cutest thing you've ever seen." Kyle blushes at the statment, and then tries to aviod looking at Stan, not wanting him to see his red face. "Dude!, are you blushing?" Stan asks, once he notices Kyle's expression.

"N-no." Kyle answers.

"Dude, you totally are!" Stan laughs as he holds his sides.

"Shut up!" Kyle snaps, embarrassed that Stan caught him. "Oww..." Kyle whines as he brings his hand up to cover his sore eye. Stan stops laughing and changes to a more concerned expression. He stands up, grabbing the slightly damp ice pack from the table. He moves Kyle's hand away from covering his eye, and places the ice pack against it. Kyle lets out a small yelp from the sudden temperature change.

"Stan!" Kyle snaps as he smacks Stan's hand and the ice pack away.

"What? I'm trying to make your eye better!" Stan snaps back. He continues to have a staring contest with Kyle before he breaks to speak. "Maybe I should put the ice packs on your cheeks. They're way more red then your eye." Kyle starts looking annoyed, and shoves Stan lightly.

"Shut up!, it's your fault for asking me such a stupid question!" Kyle starts getting flustered, he doesn't know how to deal with Stan. He begins to crave solitude, he wants to be away from him. He's never felt that before, always being so comfortable around Stan. There is a short period of silence. Soon the tension fades, and Kyle doesn't feel as frustrated with Stan. He goes to speak up, but Stan beats him to it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said something so stupid." He looks to Kyle for a sign of forgiveness. "...Even though I know I'm adorable." Kyle can't help but break his stern face with a small giggle. "You laughed, I'm not in trouble anymore." Stan adds with a victorious smile. Kyle nods. He can never seem to stay mad at Stan for very long.

"Don't act so triumphant." Kyle adds, covering his mouth with his hand attemping to hide his smile.

"You know Ky," Stan starts. Kyle looks over to him,

"Ya what?"

"I know I'm cute." He says, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ahh, Stan get off it already." Kyle replies, slightly annoyed that he is back on the topic again.

"Let me finish, dude." Stan protests. Kyle nods as a gesture of compliance. "I know I'm cute, but so are you dude." Stan finishes his sentence and reaches for the ice pack again. "Now let me fix your stupidity for you." Kyle doesn't know what to say, and is in shock until the freezing sensation of the ice pack touches his sensitve eye again.

"Dammit Stan!, I don't like the feeling of that ice pack on my eye." Kyle whines.

"Well I can't put a band-aid on it, now can I?" Stan jokes. Kyle turns away in a huff. "You're cute when your mad, you know that?" Stan whispers.

"Huh?" Kyle questions, unsure if he heard Stan correctly.

"What else is there I can do to help with your eye?" He asks, standing up, placing both hands on Kyle's knees and leaning in to only be inches away from touching noses. Kyle looks him straight in the eye and answers him.

"No. Ice. Pack."

Stan groans. "I can't leave it alone dude." he whines. Kyle doesn't seem interested in what Stan has to say. So Stan leans in and gently places his lips against Kyle's sore eye. Kyle yelps in surprise and slides back slightly.

"W-what did you do that for?!" He barks, blushing extensively more then he was previously.

"What? I kissed it better." Stan said, winking.

"Dude, I know that! I meant why?" He snaps, trying to cover the red shades in his cheeks, but to no avail. Stan shrugs off Kyle's reaction as if it were nothing.

"You know though, I noticed something." He adds.

"What?" Kyle asks, genuinely curious. At this Stan leans in and places his lips against Kyle's other, not sore, eye.

"It was uneven." He says with a smile. Kyle touches his hand up gently to his freshly kissed eye.

"Stan?..." Kyle mumbles out, dazed.

"Yes?" Stan questions, leaning in so close to Kyle that he can feel Stan's warm breath against his already heated cheeks.

"What's with the kisses?" Kyle asks, as he takes in the sweet scent of Stan.

"Make you feel better, oldest form of medicine I know." He adds, bringing his lips up to Kyle's. Kyle lets out a small moan of pleasure. The feeling of Stan's lips against his own was driving his mind crazy. Stan slowly applied force into the kiss, requesting Kyle to lay back. Kyle was obedient to the command and layed back. Stan started running his hands under Kyle's shirt, feeling his soft skin. Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's back, pulling him deeper into their passionate kiss.

Stan starts running his tounge longingly along Kyle's lower lip. Kyle complies to Stan's gesture and slightly opens his own mouth.

"Mmm...Ky...the table...won't work..." Stan speaks through gasps for air.

"Uh huh..." Kyle agrees. Stan pulls himself off Kyle, helping him up and leading him out of the kitchen. Stan guides Kyle into the hall. He stops to try and bring his thoughts together, his mind is running with excitement, longing and passion. He glances up the stairs and contemplates taking Kyle to his bedroom. However he is brought back to the idea that Kyle is his best friend, he is still overcome with a concern for their friendship. He then looks into the livining room; its private enough, yet holds the off chance that if someone enters the house they'll be caught in the act.

Stan starts to become uncertain about his actions, or his feelings for that matter. He doesn't understand why he feels so drawn to Kyle, why he's thinking of him in this way. He feels Kyle squeezing the hand he has grasping Kyle's, fingers entwined.

"S-Stan, are you alright?" Kyle whispers, seeming frightened. Stan turns his body slightly, so he can have a better view of Kyle. He tried to concentrate on Kyle's words, but was stuck on his own thoughts. "Stan, I asked you a question." Kyle says, shaking Stan's hand to grab his attention.

"S-sorry, dude." Stan says, blushing. "You sure you want to continue? I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to. I'll understand." He adds, hoping for the Okay to continue.

"Y-yeah, Stan. I would like to..." Kyle answers, also blushing and nodding his head lightly. Stan smiles and leads Kyle into the living room. He decides that taking Kyle to his bedroom would seem much to insistant, and he didn't want to pressure Kyle into doing anything he wasn't alright with. His ultimate goal was only to make Kyle feel better. He sat on the couch next to Kyle. They stoped for a moment, and just stared at each other; unsure of who should make the first move. Finally Kyle raises his hand up to touch Stan's cheek. Stan leans in and kisses Kyle lightly on the lips. At first he feels awkward, but Kyle soon adds some reassurance, he wraps his arms around Stan back, pulling Stan on top of himself. He did this without breaking their increasingly more passionate kiss. Stan reaches up and pulls Kyle's hat off his head, tossing it aside and Kyle does the same with Stan's hat. Kyle runs his fingers through Stan's jet black hair, stopping to twirl a few random strands.

"Does this...feel right...to you?" Stan asks, when they break apart for breaths of air. Kyle stops and nods.

"Yeah...it feels...so right." He says with a smile, not wanting to be seperated from Stan long, he pulls him back down. They continue to kiss, with more and more lust. Kyle starts to unbutton Stan's jacket, tossing it onto the ground next to their discarded hats. He runs his hands under Stan's shirt, touching his bare chest. Stan pulls back at Kyle's touch, partly because he's not used to the sensation, and partly because it was unexpected. He doesn't break their kiss, Kyle tries to remove Stan's shirt but finds this a rather difficult task due to the fact that Stan won't let go of his mouth. "S-Stan, hmm...let me t-take your s-shirt off." Kyle whines, trying to take back control of his mouth. Stan releases Kyle's mouth for a moment while Kyle pulls his shirt off over his head. Once shirtless Stan attacks Kyle's mouth once again with gentle, loving kisses. Kyle starts running his hands along Stan's bare chest and stomach. Through their kissing, Stan attempts at removing Kyle's heavy winter jacket, but starts to struggle when the zipper gets caught.

"...Fuck...stupid zipper...won't come...down!" He whines, between kisses. Kyle giggles, finding Stan's efforts cute. He takes hold of Stan's two hands grasping the zipper.

"Here...let me do it." He politely tells Stan, getting the zipper unstuck and pulling his jacket off himself.

"The shirt." Stan adds, pointing at Kyle's shirt.

"Huh?"

"Your shirt has to go to." He says, tugging lightly at the fabric. Kyle smiles, and pulls his shirt off over his head. He drops it onto the floor next to the sofa. Stan smiles, leaning in again and pushing Kyle onto his back. They cuddled for a while, enjoying the feeling of each others company. Stan was overjoyed that Kyle didn't mind doing this, although he didn't know for sure if Kyle felt the same way. He was just living in the moment, happy being this close and alone with Kyle. He snuggled up closer to Kyle (if that was possible) and ran his hands through Kyle's soft curls. He loved Kyle's hair, it was so unique. In their younger years it was an untameable mess of redish curls. Now reaching the age of 18 his hair had calmed, it still held bounce, but now fell more. It was just slightly above shoulder length and was a stunning shade of auburn, which contrasted with his beautiful, bright emerald colored eyes and pale complexion. However much to Stan's dismay he still covered it with his trademark green ushanka. Stan was lost in the thought of how amazingly gorgeous he found Kyle, even though Kyle wouldn't agree, when he noticed that he was shivering. "You cold, dude?" He questioned, tilting his head to one side. Kyle nodded.

"Well, kinda. I'm half naked here..." He answers. Stan sits up and pulls the blanket off the top of the sofa and covers them with it.

"Better, smartass?" He questions with a smirk. Kyle playfully punches Stan in the stomach as a responce. "Oh thats it, now you're going to get it!" He warns with a smile on his face. He falls back down on top of Kyle and starts kissing his lips more aggressively then before. Kyle moans into the kisses, liking Stan being slightly more authoritative then his normal passive self. Stan then lets go of Kyle's mouth and moves his way to his extremely vulnerable neck. He starts off by slowly kissing a line down Kyle's jaw line and his neck to his collar bone. Kyle bits down on his lip, trying not to give into Stan's playful actions. Stan looks up to Kyle, and seeing he isn't getting the reaction he's been trying for he starts playful licking and nipping at the already tender flesh. Kyle stifled any sounds of pleasure that he could, he didn't want Stan to win. Stan was getting a little frustrated, he wanted to drive Kyle crazy, and Kyle was just not caving in. He started picking out the areas of Kyle's neck which were most senstive and started sucking on them, leaving small marks when he finished. Kyle pulled Stan back up, not wanting to let Stan leave any marks he wouldn't be able to hide. Stan smiled a victorious, toothy grin at Kyle. Kyle shook his head with a smile. He worked his way to fliping Stan over so now he was on top. He started licking down Stan's chest, but Stan was determined to keep from making any sounds as Kyle proved he could. He pushed Kyle back, and fliped him over so he was once again on top. Just then, Stan heard his front door open. Both of them froze in fear, unsure of who it was, or for that matter how that person was going to react when they were caught.

"You guys! You guys!" Came the muffled sound of a familiar voice. "Hey where are you two? I thought you brought Kyle back here with you, Stan." The voice continued. They could hear the sound of the door closing, and let out a sigh of relief.

Stan turned his attention back to Kyle, who was blushing. "You're to cute you know that right?" He says, leaning in and kissing Kyle on the nose. Just then Kyle paused looking away from Stan. "What?" He questioned.

"Umm...I can come back later if you guys are busy." Stan froze, the voice was coming from behind him, in the room. He and Kyle now turned to face the intruder.

"KENNY?!" they both yelp in unison.

"Thats my name." Kenny replies with a smile. He looks them once over and then to the floor with their discarded cloths. "Having fun are we?" He questions with a mischievous, sly grin. They're caught, they knew they were caught. There wasn't anyway to get out of this.

"Uhh...umm..." Stan couldn't process a coherent sentence. So instead he pulled the blanket covering himself and Kyle over both their heads in childish attempt at hiding.

"You can't hide from me under a blanket you know." Kenny laughs at his friends pathetic actions. "I was sent over to ask if you guys wanted to join in on a game of tackle football, but it seems you have something much more fun in mind." He tells them as he walks over and pulls the blanket back revealing his very fearful friends.

"K-kenny..." Kyle mumbles out.

"Don't worry, I ain't going to tell anyone about this." He smiles placing his two hands on their heads in a friendly, reassuring gesture. They both smile to him, thankfully.

"Thanks, dude." Stan tells him.

"Besides, I could tell you two had a thing for each other. I was surprised neither of you had made a move on the other earlier, With the way you two eye hump each other all the time." He says, patting their heads. Stan and Kyle exchange glances, then blush.

"W-we'll come play." Kyle tells Kenny, picking up his cloths off the floor.

"Yeah." Stan adds.

"Good," Kenny replies with a soft smile. "Oh, and next time, can I join in?" He asks with a grin. Both Stan and Kyle shoot glares at him.

"No!" They both snap.

"Fine, fine. You two are made for each other." Kenny whines, waving his hand.

After getting their cloths back on, the went with Kenny out Stan's front door. They walked down the street, Kenny slightly infront of them talking about how awesome he is at being able to read people. Stan and Kyle shrug off Kenny's words. Kenny is Kenny, and they were just greatful that it was him who walked in on them and not someone else.

"So, your eye feeling better?" Stan asks, nudging Kyle to get his attention. He smiles and nods to Stan.

"Yeah, you're the best pain killer on the planet."

"You know dude, My parents won't be home tonight. Wanna sleep over?" Kyle nods, grabbing Stan's right hand with his left and entwining their fingers.


End file.
